tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
Facts
* Tiffany posted her first video on YouTube in April of 2008 when she was 15 years old. * Tiffany's fans are called Tiffanatics. * Tiffany's motto is "Always Sm:)e". * Tiffany has six brothers, all names starts with T. * Tiffany's brothers names are Travis, Tyler, Thomas, Todd, Trent and Tevin. * Tiffany has three cats, Tiger, Batgirl and Bunny. * Tiffany's favorite color is purple. * Tiffany was home schooled at ConnectionsAcademy.com from 8th-12th grade. * Tiffany graduated from High School in 2010. * Tiffany loves strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. * Tiffany likes cookies. * Tiffany's favorite food is brownie batter, pizza and Mexican food. * Tiffany's favorite candy is plain M&M's, Kit Kats and Dove chocolate. * Tiffany's favorite fast food is Subway, Numero Uno, Pizza and El Polo Loco. * Tiffany's favorite drink is water. * Tiffany's hair is naturally straight. * Tiffany loves going to the beach. * Tiffany loves summer. * Tiffany loves snowboarding, especially in Utah. * Tiffany loves shopping (American Eagles, Forever 21, Delias). * Tiffany loves movie nights with her friends. * Tiffany has preformed at nine plays at her local theater. * Tiffany was a photo double for Sofia Vassilieva in the movie "My Sisters Keeper". * Tiffany is inspired by Taylor Swift, Shania Twain, Michael Buble and more. * Tiffany met Taylor Swift in Cool Springs, TN on October 2011. * Tiffany has been writing songs since she was 10 years old. * Tiffany has taken piano lessons. * Tiffany taught herself to play the guitar. * Tiffany has two guitars, an ibanez a200e and an ibanez ac30nt. * Tiffany loves staying up late and writing new songs. * Tiffany has hiked to the top of Dome in Yosemite, twice. * Tiffany has been to Utah, New York, Connecticut, New Jersey, Hawaii, Georgia, Washington, Arizona, Texas, Florida, Oklahoma, Tennessee, Ohio, Michigan, Missouri, North Carolina, Virginia, Pennsylvania, Massachusetts and Illinois. * Tiffany has been to Toronto and Vancouver Canada. * Tiffany has preformed in China and Singapore. * Tiffany opened for Boys Avenue on their 2011 tour in February 2011. * Tiffany preformed at the very first Totally Tube concert in New York on May 22, 2012. * Tiffany preformed in Changsha, China on the "Day Day Up" TV Show with Jason Chen and Megan Nicole. They also did a live show in Shanghai. * Tiffany preformed at the very first YouTube sponsored "YouTube Stars" Concert in Singapore at the Hard Rock Coliseum, Resorts World, Sentosa on May 5th 2012 along with David Choi, Jason Chen, Joseph Vincent, Anna Fee, and CLO. Warner Music Singapore, Music & Movements, Blackberry and StarHub were also sponsors. * Tiffany's first "fan-funded" album "My Dream " is available for digital download in iTunes, Amazon, Google Music and Paypal. * Tiffany's physical CD of "My Dream" is available on her website here . * Tiffany released an EP-album called "My Heart Is " on September 18, 2012. * Tiffany love life and feel very blessed.